narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsuya Inuzuka
|affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = ANBU|team = Varies|previous team = |partner = None|previous partner = Shiromaru |family = The Inuzuka Clan (Disowned)|rank = |classification = Ninja, ANBU, Jōnin|reg = 51789 |academy = 10|chunin = 13|jonin = 17|hiden = Chakra Hound Technique|nature = (Affinity) |jutsu = |weapons = 4x 3x 2x }} Tatsuya Inuzuka (たつや, Inuzuka Tatsuya) Is a member of the whom were forced to adapt to the traditional Ninja Techniques after he lost his , Shiromaru at a mission as a Genin - This also cost him his place in his clan to his eternal chagrin. Tatsuya was known to be born with great talents and was a very earnest worker and student besides, who never turned up late for class at the academy and who constantly practised in his spare time. Several years later however he's managed to become a Jōnin nevertheless, and he's managed to nurture many Genins into the roles of . Appearance Tatsuya stands at an impressive 6'3 feet, with a muscular build and well chiseled features - he's most commonly seen wearing a black jacket over a similiar black vest and a white T-shirt. Along with black jeans and black leather gloves with yellow stripes across the knuckles and the wrist, along with a golden circle in the middle of the clothing. His face is symmetric and arguably handsome with a defined, but yet somewhat angular jaw, his eyes are chocolate colored and his face his framed by neck-length red-brown hair, as is normal in his clan, one of his most noteable features, or rather lack thereof is the tribal markings of the Inuzuka, symbolizing him no longer being a part of it. While on missions he wears the standard Leaf Jōnin Uniform and usually stays behind the other team-members - using his Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and other abilities to provide support. Personality Among Jōnin, Tatsuya is known to be especially carefree and easy-going. However, he still has the interests of Konoha at heart at all times and will never hesitate in a mission. Tatsuya also has a remarkably short temper, and he's prone to act instinctually at times - this is one of the few traits he shares with the members of his former clan. In battle though, Tatsuya is surprisingly level-headed and has been hinted at being a good team-leader preferring to make sure that his team, or as he jokingly allegates, his "pack" is safe and sound at all times, and if this is impossible he'd gladly put himself in the danger zone on their behalf. Despite all these qualities though, Tatsuya is known to be ruthless against enemy Shinobi and he very rarely accepts pleads of mercy - this is in great contrast to that of his teacher and that of his clan, being more similiar to that of the Uchiha than anything else. Background To be revealed Abilities Tatsuya was established as a genius at a relatively young age, albeit lacking much to be equal to the battle-excelling Uchiha clan he still graduated at the top of his class in only four years and became a Chūnin at the age of 13, and became a member of the ANBU at the age of fourteen. Only to three years later becoming a Jōnin. Tatsuya's repedeatly proven himself to be a powerful Shinobi, being able to use three types of elements while using Jutsu as well as having an equally impressive skill in Genjutsu coupled up with impressive inteligence and analyctical skills, which has been compared in oximoron to that of his clan, whom are more based on instincts rather than keen intelligence. According to some rumors Tatsuya were granted personal tutelage in the arts of Fire and Earth when he was ostracized from the Inuzuka clan due to the death of Shiramaru - the teacher was supposedly the himself, whom empathized with the desperate youth and wanted to encourage him to become a successful Shinobi nevertheless. Basic Skills Chakra Levels: Being an experienced and unusually gifted Shinobi; Tatsuya possesses very high quantities of Chakra which allows him to use his advanced Ninja Techniques and Jutsu in combat; he's also noted for his highly impressive Chakra Control which he uses to great effect together with his natural physical strength in order to inflict aggravated injuries upon his adversaries - his strength though, while great - is nothing compared to the likes of Tsunade and Sakura; and unlike either, he is not talented enough to use it for healing. Jutsu Creator: Tatsuya has created a plethora of different Jutsu; most noteworthy being the Chakra Hound Jutsu, but this is hardly the only one - Tatsuya usually carries around several sealed scrolls in which he keeps note of his most recent ideas and commonly work with developing Jutsu when he's not out on missions, both as work and as a hobby. He's concidered to be rather valuable to Konoha as a whole because of this; and of course the fact that Tatsuya is unlike the vast majority of Shinobi capable of using both Nature and Shape Transformation and do so to equally masterful extent. He is regarded as one of Konohagakure's foremost Jutsu Creators for these reasons. Nature Transformation Master: Having created several different elemental Ninjutsu; it is not the least bit surprising that Tatsuya possesses masterful skill in this art and his skill alone is sufficient for him to be capable of easily learning Elemental Ninjutsu rather quickly, he's known to possess great knowledge when it comes to Fire and Earth Release, Tatsuya received personal tutelage in these two elements by none other than the Third Hokage himself. Which explains his great skill with them. Tatsuya's talent at Wind Release techniques however is known to be lacking, although given how that rare that Chakra nature is, it is understandable to a degree as finding fellow users has proven quite difficult. Shape Transformation Expert: Admittingly, Tatsuya's skills in Shape Manipulation has declined given how he prefers to rely on elemental Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninpo in combat, in a pinch though. Tatsuya demonstrates remarkable control over the shape of his own Ninjutsu and he's even been observed to change the shape of some of his Elemental Ninjutsu at a moments notice, although the changes are usually quite modest; a feat he accomplishes by slightly customizing the Jutsu before releasing it. He maintains this skill-level in the field as much as he can in order to live up to the expectations of his created Jutsu. Physical Abilities Originally from the Inuzuka clan, Tatsuya already had impressive skills in Taijutsu, and they've only improved over the years, despite having primarily focused to better his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu skills. Tatsuya's still fit to neutralize opponents quite easily with almost exclusive use of Taijutsu. Tatsuya's speed is however a whole other case entirely - as he's quick enough to close large distances in but a blink of an eye and to the unfocused eye he might even appear to dissapear from sight alltogether which enables him to easily overwhelm weaker opponents. This also extends to his reflexes whom are finely tuned to such a level that he's capable of reacting quickly to most situations at hand even if he wasn't nessecarily aware of the situation in the first place. Tatsuya's skill with Shuriken and Kunai are also rather impressive, especially when it comes to several Ninja Techniques that encompass their use - though he's known to only use Kunai at rare occassions, preferring the claws granted by his . Enhanced Senses As a former member of the Inuzuka clan, Tatsuya possesses enhanced senses of hearing and smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Tatsuya can make his sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average; making it easy for him to distinguish people by their scent. Tatsuya's case is abit special though, as he's managed to apply a steady stream of Chakra to his optic nerve and visual cortex. This gives him a sense of sight that rivals that of the Sharingan and it allows him to take in his sorroundings no matter how quickly he moves. However, unlike the Sharingan he's unable to predict or copy movement making this vastly inferior, but admittingly, still highly useful. These qualities combined seem to make Tatsuya highly suited in the role of a scout and even more so in the role of a tracker, he's also fully capable of predicting ambushes and the likes by scent, hearing and his enhanced sight. Inuzuka Clan Abilities Tatsuya is, despite no longer officially being part of his clan very talented in all the techniques employed by them, he still uses the very frequently in battle - and despite not having a partner to perform his collaborative attacks with he's somehow managed to bypass this by using the increased strength, speed and endurance it gives him to great effect; even having mastered it to such a degree that he can choose wether or not to be affected by the Jutsus side effects, such as instinctual dominance and feral behaviour. This makes it, to spectators seem like a completely different technique altogether and they sometimes never have the chance to realize that he's used a Technique and are frequently overwhelmed by the great increase in physical provess. Tatsuya's greatest asset by far is the fact that he's capable of using his claws as a substitute to the Sword normally required for the Konoha-exclusive technique called - the boost to his physical capabilities that the grants him allow him to take the technique to new levels - as he's capable of slicing opponents halfway in two, close great distances in the blink of an eye and in addition to this, his great sense of smell and sight allows him to pinpoint his opponent as efficiently as if he had the Sharingan. Ninjutsu Tatsuya's skill in Ninjutsu, while initially only average has expanded greatly over the years to such a degree that he's capable of using it as his primary form of offense. He's able to use the Chakra Natures of Wind, Earth and Fire along with having a special affinity for Earth Release Jutus. He's also rather proficient with the Fire and Wind techniques, and he's seen using techniques upwards to B-rank in both fields and being capable of using low-level techniques so quickly that his Hand Signs can become a blurr to the opponent. He's also demonstrated a proficiency in Clone techniques being capable of using the to great effect, along with the Jutsu which can make it . He's demonstrated the ability to create up to four clones at once though this is quite tiring and for this reason he usually restricts his use to only two per usage. Fire Release Tatsuya's skill with Fire Release techniques have been compared to that of the Uchiha on several occassions, though he's admitted that he'd never be capable of outmatching any of their true prodigies in this field. Despite these claims though his usage of is second to few. One of Tatsuya's favorite Jutsu; namely is mastered to the degree that he's capable of igniting the gunpowdered ash without using flint to create a spark, but indeed only using his own fire natured chakra - which speaks of a great deal of Chakra Control as well. Tatsuya's also proficient in the use of the technique - though he chooses not to use it given its great destructive properties and the fact that it may just as easily kill off his own team-mates as those of the opponent. He was supposedly taught the majority of his Fire Jutsu by the Third Hokage himself, along with several other gifted Shinobi of Konoha Earth Release In the village of Konoha few are as proficient in the usage of Earth techniques as Tatsuya, he's capable of using a multitude of techniques though only a few of them have been shown so far. Most noteable is the A-ranked Jutsu, . Whom he seems to be particularily proficient in, being fit to use it to "drown" enemies. Tatsuya's abilities also extends to use a powerful Earth based technique only before seen along with summoning There's been some talk about him having created an entirely new technique of great power, though its yet to be seen. Wind Release Tatsuya is quite proficient in Wind Release Jutsu, though not nearly as much as Fire and Earth - he's still skilled enough to use and - though those techniques aren't nessecarily as powerful as they should be. On the other hand, he's displayed the ability to summon forth whom he's known to use along with his Fire release techniques for adding extra power. Though for the sake of control he usually only combines this with C-ranked Jutsu such as the well known . Genjutsu Oddly enough, Tatsuya has a great knack for Genjutsu that is equalled only by his skill in Ninjutsu - he's perfectly fit to use it to mislead opponents and support his allies - this is concidered to be even more of a contradiction to the usual capabilities of the Inuzuka clan. He's known to be especially fond of using along with its substantially |stronger counterpart}}. His Genjutsu is hard to dispel and it is noted as being quite realistic. Along with the tactical advantages Tatsuya is also proficient enough with it to cause powerful mental trauma to an opponent in the form of more offensive types of Genjutsu, such as; along with the less common but still effective . Tatsuya is also capable of using the uncommon Konoha-village Genjutsu known as to great effect. Stats Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Njalm2 Category:Male Category:LGBT Character Category:Characters